


Menggenang

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Soma tak terbiasa menangis.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha/Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Menggenang

Soma tak terbiasa menangis.

Ketika kecil, orang kira ia cengeng karena wajahnya manis dan badannya, ya, kecil. Namun, ia tak menangis saat jatuh dari sepeda. Ia tak menangis ketika bocah gembrot di kelas merampas bekal makan siangnya. Ia tak menangis ketika rumah mati listrik dan ia sendirian di kamar.

Soma tak terbiasa menangis.

Aruna sering menangis. Menurutnya, Aruna perempuan sekali. Ayu pula lembut hati. Terlalu lembut sampai mudah dibuat bubur. Beranjak remaja, Aruna yang jelita punya pacar. Sebulan kemudian, mereka putus dan Aruna menangis berhari-hari dalam kamar, seakan dunianya hanya berputar mengelilingi si mantan.

Menurut Soma, tak usah ditangisi karena buat apa menangisi orang jelek.

Soma tak terbiasa menangis.

Mama diam-diam menangis ketika Papa tak di rumah. Tak tahu apa yang ditangisi, tapi Mama menangis sambil memeluk Auriga, si bontot yang kala itu umurnya belum genap 5 tahun. Air mata Mama buru-buru diseka ketika kepala Soma menyembul dari balik pintu. Mama akan bilang tak apa-apa. Soma percaya saja.

Soma tak terbiasa menangis.

Paling tidak, tidak karena ia tengah terluka. Sekali ia menangis di pelukan bapak Gala karena terharu dengan hangat kasih yang membuncah-buncah, seakan ia bagian dari keluarga mereka. Mungkin sepanjang ia ingat, satu kali itu saja ia menangis. (Atau mungkin beberapa kali; ketika ia dilalap api berahi sampai rasanya tak tahan lagi, kadang kala ia menangis.)

Soma tak terbiasa menangis.

Tak terbiasa, walau kadang ingin sekali.

_“Lagi deket sama cewek, ya?”_

_“Cewek? Oh, Dri.”_

_“Iya. Lo sering jalan sama dia, kan, belakangan ini.”_

_Gala menggumam. “Hmm. Iya, sih.”_

_“Naksir?”_

_Gala menggumam lagi. “Hmm. Mungkin.”_

Soma tak terbiasa menangis. Apa yang menggenang, ia biarkan menggenang tak meluap.


End file.
